TiBette Season 6 episode 1 idea!
by DirtyDeals
Summary: Basically before Season 6 started I had my own ideas how I thought it should be... I never posted this anywhere but thought Id share.


Season 6, episode One

Legal Love

By Katiegirl and DirtyDeals

"Hey! It's starting.... It's starting!" screams Alice as she jumps up and down on the tan love seat. Remote control in hand as she cranks up the volume on the TV set.

Bette quickly makes her way over to the long tan couch with two steaming coffee mugs with the tale tail of a dangling tea bag tag on the sides. Handing one mug to Tina who was lounging back on the sofa but makes room for the dean.

"Thanks baby." Tina mummers as she blows on the hot liquid. Waiting for Bette to get comfortable then promptly settles her back against Bette's side.

"Did I miss anything?" Mouthing around a mouthful of pop corn, Shane runs into the livingroom with a massive bowl of the white puffs. Diving for a mound of pillows in front of the coffee table and mere feet away from the large screen. "Nice TV guys!" Shane comments between hand fulls of the salty snack. Then removing her glasses and setting then on the coffee table behind her.

"I personally think television is a waste of brain cells" Bette replies.

"When did you get the glasses Shane?" Alice asks

Tina looks back over her shoulder accusingly, "I said TV, not movie theater!" poking her lover in the ribs playfully.

"For a couple of weeks." Shane shrugs, "Need them for reading." Shoving another mouth full into her mouth.

"It was a great deal.... and the guy said it was the best they carried" Bette retorted with a grin.

All the women look at each other, seemingly sizing up the likely story.

Tina relents with a smile, as she leans into Bette rubbing noses, "I love how you bargain shop."

"Only the best for my sweetie"

A large pillow knocks the back of Tina's head which in turn makes Tina's forehead slam into Bette's forehead. "Ouch" "What the..."

"Give the normal folks a break will ya" Alice rolls her eyes and turns back to the TV. "Going into insulin shock over here!"

Bette and Tina rub their foreheads and wink at each other, before focusing back on the TV screen.

*****************************************************************************

(NINE MONTHS EARLIER)

A large white van stationed outside California University is being unloaded of camera equipment by big burly guys.

"Where the fuck is she?" Alice huffs as she dials her cell phone again.

Clea lifts two outfits up for Alice to preview. "I think this one will bring out your eyes." Moving the other outfit to the front. "But this one will show off your body." A slight rise of brow and wicked grin.

Alice scratches her nose as her cheeks blush, "I....I like the first." then pointedly focusing back on her phone.

"Then the first it is" The clothes designer sets the dress down and starts to pack the other away.

But then looks over at Alice who hangs up the cell phone again with a frustrated flip. "But you know ....it's such a shame for this one to go to waste." Walking toward Alice holding the perfectly designed garment up to the TV stars body. "You know, I designed it with you in mind."

Alice stares into the earnest and honest face and swallows. Touching the exquisite material. "It's so lovely" the soft wistful voice replies.

"Then you should have it as well." Clea grins as she hands the garment to Alice.

"No No No....I can't except this...." Alice tries to give the outfit back but Clea won't have it.

"You can and you will." Clea emphatically states.

"How much do I owe you then?"

A brief look of hurt crosses the Brits normally serene features. "I made them for you, but wearing them on air will be payment enough."

A knock on trailer door, "We should be ready in thirty minutes Ms. Pieszecki" a voice call through the wood.

"Okay" Alice calls back as she cock's her head on its side with a smile as she stares at Clea. "I accept." Hugging the garment to her chest with one hand, "Now if Shane will pick up." pressing redial with the other.

******************************************************************************

Dean of Arts Bette Porter quickens her steps to match pace with the Head of the University Phyllis Kroll as they march across campus. The summer heat causing both women to glow with perspiration.

"I understand the importance of this occasion, but I doubt the board of trustees bare our same sentiments. Especially in the current climate" Bette's comments fall on deaf ears and Phyllis Kroll greets and shakes hands with several student well wishers.

"What climate Bette?" Phyllis breaths in with a silly grin as she indicates the university grounds around them. "I've only received positive feedback."

"Phyllis, this....this EVENT has the potential for a political back lash, with repercussions not only against you but the entire University." Bette's voice boarding a near shrill.

Both woman clear the treed walk path as Phyllis turns toward Bette, "Political back lash? Bette why would you think that?"

Bette rubs the beading moisture at her eye lids with one hand then waves her hands around to indicate the field in front of them, "Only the Melissa Etheridge concert last fall came close to generating such an outcome." a marked biting edge to her voice.

The University common ground was packed with people. Closer inspection proved a large number of same sex couples. A small platform near the center of the field bolstered a banner stating. 'Celebrate Legal Love' with a rainbow over the letters.

"Okay folks, Welcome to California Universities first annual mass marriage ceremony!"

A roar goes up with the crowd. Bette raises her eyebrow at Phyllis!

"Bette you worry to much" Phyllis gives the deans arm a small squeeze as Joyce catches the older blonds attention, "Honey...HONEY I'm here." Phyllis waves the hand carrying a bouquet.

Joyce smiles huge and walks over to them. "You're a vision in white."

"And your not bad yourself in.....TAILS" Phyllis almost giggles as Joyce flips her tux tails at them.

Bette stares up at the sky and shakes her head. As the two older women march off into the gathered crowd.

******************************************************************************

Alice starts to step down the trailer step as a man adds another layer of hair spray to her perfect coiffure. "Okay Okay..... I don't want to combust if someone should light up!" Alice coughs to clear her lungs, fanning her hands to swipe the air in front of her.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." the perky blond smiles sweetly, "My normal hair dresser had an emergency."

"No problem, Ms. Pieszecki. Please keep me in mind if you ever find yourself in such need again." shaking Alice's hand and turning back to the trailer to pack up his equipment.

Alice stares down at her palm. A business card with a small smiling photo of the hair dresser stares back at her. "I'll do that" Alice states flatly and looks around for a place to put the card. Gives up and slips the paper inside her bra strap, underneath the lovely Cloe creation.

"Okay Alice try to stay east of the sun, to cut down on lens glare." A woman with a ear piece and mouth mirco phone explains as she "wires" Alice for sound. "Try to turn your body away from any wind to cut down on reverb."

"Stay east of sun and turn away from wind." Alice repeats as if trying to absorb the information.

"And remember to stay close to the camera, in this crowd we're bound to get pedestrian crosses into film shots."

"Stay close to camera, east of sun, away from wind." Alice smiles weakly at the site director. "I think I got it."

"You'll do fine. They may eat'cha but I hear no killing is involved." the crud laugh is cut off as Alice rolls her eyes.

From the street, the normally green grass of the University field is impossible to make out as hundreds of students.... faculty.... and spectators swarm around the small stage as several ministers of faith utter the various marriage ceremony lines in some what unison.

*****************************************************************************

An uncomfortable switch of leg causes a groan in leather as Aaron sits on the other side of the Head of Studio's desk with Tina Kennard. A flip of paper sounds like a crashing wave in the near silence of the office space.

"Tsk...Tsk" echoes back from the backside of a stately brown leather office chair before turning around to face the waiting movie executives. "These exit polls are disappointing" Helena Peabody glared at Aaron from behind the man's own desk.

"Yes, we feel the final needs some tweaking, editing is working the production as we speak." Aaron's foot begins to shake nervously.

"I think the audience is confused by the message." Tina supplied, "Polls among the gay community prove a fierce back lash, which will kill any real chance for word of mouth momentum."

"Shaolin Studio's Film 'Lez Girls' proves yet again that Gay is not the way and sells out for cliche" Helena holds the Advocate magazine up then slams it down on the desk. Licks her teeth in distaste, "Back lash? I would say that's more of a bloody arse flogging"

Tina purses her lips and nods her head in agreement, then a spark enters her eye as she tilts her head, "Why just edit the cliche ending? We can re-film the ending back to the book version."

"Tina that would require bringing back cast and crew.... Why would we waste more money on a dead horse?" Aaron shakes his head at the blond.

"We'd only need Nikki maybe Bagona, We could film it with one camera, in a day." Tina shot back.

"Adele isn't available. She has back to back to back directing gigs." Aaron fires back.

"We get Jenny!" Tina exclaims as the idea seems to fall into place in her mind at the same time.

"She was a liability from day one Tina and you know it." Aaron's nostrils flare with aggravations at the mention of Jenny.

"I've heard enough" Helena stops both their ranting. "Why did I buy Shiolin Studios?" Helena folds her hands together and points to Aaron with a raised eyebrow.

"To make money." Aaron gruffs as if that is the obvious answer.

"Ummm" Helena turns her head to Tina and waits.

Tina smiles and turns to Aaron, "To make movies that make a difference."

"Not cliche's" Helena adds. "I think it's time for Shiolin Studio's to make a change. Tina how does Head of Production sound to you?

Tina leans back in the leather chair stunned.

*****************************************************************************

The sound of a whistle has twenty-five gray sweat suits falling to the ground. The twenty-sixth is still standing, it's Tasha panting for air but still on her feet.

"Jeez Williams are you a robot or what?" a fellow police cadet asks.

"Nope just a former Marine." Tasha begins stretching her legs and arms as her breathing has already returned to normal.

"ON YOUR FEET, I better not see anything coming out of your noses either." The harsh voice of the sergeants ringed in the early morning air as twenty- six bodies stood and formed up in a straight line. The thick necked man continued, "As you know, the LAPD Training program is an intense eight months. Not only will I be in charge of shaping your body into police officers but your mind as well." With slow purposeful strides, the Sargent eyes his cadets as if sizing each up before passing. "This is a pass or fail endeavor in which I alone am the soul judge. Which kinda makes me like GOD right about now."

Tasha found it hard to keep her face straight as twenty-five other cadets looked like they were shitting their pants.

"DID I SAY SOMETHING AMUSING WILLIAMS!"

"No SIR." Tasha answered with gusto.

The Sargent notes Tasha's stanza and demeanor, "Don't tell me, ex-military... Couldn't cut it with Uncle Sam? Thought you could do better with the LAPD, Princess?"

"Yes SIR....no sir" Tasha responded.

"Well which is it cadet?!"

"Former Marine, I could cut it Sir, they did not want me!"

"And Why is that Williams?" The Sargent staring Tasha down.

"They did not like the woman I sleep with SIR." unflinching the woman stated.

"What makes you think I will?"

" Because it doesn't matter what you think..... the LAPD is pro....."

The Sargent gets in Tasha face and shouts so forcibly that spit is hitting her in the face with his words, "I AM THE LAPD, Princess.... for the next eight months..... I AM the one who says when you eat...sleep.... walk...run...stand....and YES piss and shit. I AM NOT impressed with what you did before today. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR WILLIAMS."

"YES SIR" the grin long gone from Tasha's face and a intent look replacing it as the Sargent moves on to the next cadet detailing the demands of the next months.

******************************************************************************

"So what do you want to gain from this experience?" a calm male voice questions from somewhere behind.

"I need to understand."

"What do you need to understand?"

"How I could be so fucking wrong?"

"Jenny, an emotion like love is never wrong"

Jenny seats up from the therapist couch, "It most certainly can be wrong? It's wrong for a heart to feel such.......a connection when only deceit is returned."

"Maybe this was a lesson your heart needed to learn."

A loud snort, "Yeah never to fucking trust again"

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes....Nooo" Jenny flops back down, "I don't know what to think anymore."

******************************************************************************

The crowd has begun to spread as couples pose for photographs and wait for certificate signatures.

"What does today mean for you?" Alice ask a wedded couple.

One man in his forties looks at his new husband and smiles, "That final it's in writing" He laughs smartly, "His mine boys...keep your dirty paws off."

Even the camera crew laughs.

"Okay Okay,, Yes that's pretty significant for the both of you, but anything more?" Alice digs with a sweet smile.

The other man takes the micro phone. "My company offers better espousal health insurance than Jason's. Finally, I have peace of mind because I know he want skimp on a check up because we don't have the money."

Another couple two young girls, "That our time has finally come" Both fisting tattooed arms in the air.

"That America truly is the 'Home of the free'...In Cuba homosexuals are imprisoned. Here we are now equals."

******************************************************************************

The phone rings yet again, but this time someone nudges her awake.

"Answer it or turn it the fuck off will ya"

Shane blinks eyes to focus in the dingy room with several people in various states of highs. Her brain finally registering the sound to the object emitting it.

"Hello?"

"Shane where the hell have you been? Shooting started over four hours ago..... What's going on?" Alice spoke angrily.

Shane mouths the word fuck as she starts gathering herself together, "Alice, I...I woke up sick....I'm sorry"

"What the fuck Shane..... this is my ass on the line here." Alice replied.

"I can be there..." Shane looked outside trying to gauge where the hell she was... "I'll get there" slightly deflated.

"Your not fucked up...are you?" Alice asks in a hushed whisper.

The seconds tick by without a responds from Shane. "You know what ...forget it Shane...just forget it." the anger and frustration covering every word. With a final huff Alice flips the phone shut. Walk's back toward the film crew and notices Bette near by. With a sad sigh, Alice detours toward her friend.

Shane looks at the phone biting her lip in shame as her face twists in agony. Running her other hand through unwashed greasy hair.

******************************************************************************

The dark night is highlighted in pink neon as SheBar is starting to be filled with patronage. The crowded room is hopping to hot Miami music mixes and over heated ladies eager to flag down servers to cool there tongues. One such server in standard uniform of black pants and white t-shirt, sporting a dark ponytail carries drinks toward a particularly rowdy crowd.

"Dirty martini with three olives for you, two beers, one shot of bourbon and a whiskey sour." Jenny repeats the orders sweetly as she hands the drinks to the perspective owners. Taking the payment and making change. Frowning slightly at the very cheap tip. "You ladies enjoy." and turns to walk away.

"Oh we will darlin" The bourdon drinker gives a little pat to Jenny's behind.

Jenny turns and eyes the offender, then smiles wickedly, "Are you as good with a paddle?"

The soft-butch near swallows her tongue and turns beet red. Jenny's voice goes low and sexy tease mode. "Ah guess not, then stop your teasing!" with that she walks back toward the bar as the other woman in the group raze their friend horribly.

"God............... ." Jenny complains. (??????) Maybe something about cheap tips and nothing about being woman handled.... 'if I got a nickel for every time a woman grabbed my ass here, I wouldn't care about the terrible tips."

Kit smiles from behind the bar with clipboard in hand, checking alcohol back stock then noting the paper, "Someone bothering you?"

"No....not really." Jenny sits down on a stool looking at Kit, "I'm gonna have to get a second job."

"I thought you were better off with the book and movie deals?" Kit asks but keeps focusing on the bar order.

Jenny sighs heavily, "I did too.... but since Max moved to New York with Tom and Jodi, I have to cover the entire mortgage."

Kit frowns but says, "Well you know Shane is still basically homeless...."

Jenny shakes her head and bites her lip, "No....no...I'll be homeless first....."

Kit's hip begins to ring with an apologizing look to Jenny the bar owner answers the call and walks away with on finger in her ear. "I told you! It's in the storage room top shelf...." Kit continues to the caller.

Jenny watches the obviously frazzled woman for a minute before picking up her tray and getting back to work.

"Jenny! JENNY!"

Jenny turns around at her name to see Tina walking toward her with a huge smile.

"Tina?" taking in the business suit and briefcase of the movie executive. "Can I get you something to drink?" Jenny offers holding up her tray with both hands.

"How about I buy you a drink?"

"What?"Jenny breaths with a puzzled but curious look.

From clear across the room the bourbon drinker hears the shrilled scream from the waitress.....

"Your fucking kidding me?"

Jenny's hand covers her mouth, her eyes slightly watering at the news...... She was back in the directors chair for her movie. A second chance to do it right.... well the ending at least.

Tina was grinning ear to ear, "I couldn't wait to tell you....It's yours if you want it.... but I don't have much time. We need an answer with in the next 24 hours." Tina's business sense taking over even though this was someone she considered a friend.

Jenny shook her head in stunned awe, "You did it....I can't believe you did it."

The movie executive smile grew bigger, "Just don't let me down." Tina reached inside her briefcase handing Jenny a contract document.

Jenny looked at the papers briefly, grabbed the pen from behind her ear, flipped the documents to the back page and signed. Jenny handed the papers back with a shy smile, "I certainly don't plan on it."

"We can meet on Monday at the Planet to iron out the schedule details." Tina flags down the bartender with the papers before filing them back in to her breifcase, the bartender easily sees the wave and asks for their order, "Mojito and....." Tina waits for Jenny to supply her order.

"Champagne! My baby is back."

******************************************************************************

The late Friday evening sounds of the neighborhood echo around the quiet house as Tina climbs the steps of the familiar porch.

"Hey" Bette startles the blond from a rocking chair.

"Hey" as a slow grin eases up her face into an out right smile, "Did I miss Angie?" slightly sad.

"Sorry, Kit just picked her up." Bette shrugged her shoulders, "Kit's been working so hard, it's the first time in months she's gotten to have a sleep over with her niece."

Tina nodded and sighed, "I know.... It's just.... I've gotten so use to...." then sighed.

Bette sighed heavily too, "I know."

"Really?" Tina eased over to the rocker and climbed on the lap that Bette offered.

"We're all important ingredients of the hot chocolate...." Bette started.

"Hot Chocolate?" Tina giggled.

Bette gave a very placid look to her lover but continued her analysis, "On are own...separate we're good, milk" Bette touched Tina's wiggling nose... "coco and marshmallows but..."

"Together we make something great." Tina leaned her forehead against her soul mates with a grin.

"Yeah we do."

"But while the marshmallow is away..... Coco and Milk can play." Tina warms up to the analogy as well as the inviting lips of her partner. Kissing Bette slow and invitingly with a hint of promise the weekend alone will bring them.

Bette's hand slowly caress's Tina's cheek before burying inside blond tendrils bring back the warm lips of her lover. Licking the outer before diving into the enter. Mingling tongues and breath and touches meant to stroke the flames of desire. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Bette gazed deep into Tina's eyes.

"Well good thing I like my coco huh?" Tina giggled as Bette laughed....

"Over simplification?" Bette asked pointedly.

"No.... but incredibly.... mushy!"

Long fingers had moved beneath the blondes dress shirt, giving the perfect advantage to attack tender skin in tickles.

"Ahhhh" Tina yelled out in mirth as laughter erupted from her chest. Tina jumped from the warm lap and racing for the front door of their home with Bette hot on her heels.

******************************************************************************

The sound of the morning birds are all that is heard on the veranda of the Planet as Tasha and Alice sit having breakfast. Tasha has one hand holding up her Academy binder she is reading and the other chewing a cream cheese smothered bagel. Alice has her head in a newspaper and sipping a coffee.

"Wow Brittany and Lindsey are sharing a room at rehab.... wonder if they fought over who gets the window bed?" Alice jokes but no response from her partner, "Hello earth to Tasha come in please."

Tasha looks over the binder, "Sorry I've got a test in tactical assessment today.... but why does anyone care where they sleep? Don't people have something better to worry about?"

A slight frown curves Alice's normally chipper face, "Well it's entertaining to see celebrities struggle.... you know a 'see how the mighty have fallen' kind of thing?"

"Come on Alice, it just seems so frivolous to waste so much precious time on on..... such...crap"

A angry streak seems to straighten Alice's backbone, "Well that so called crap just so happens to pay the rent.... it's not so crappy then huh?"

A stricken look crosses Tasha's and with a harsh tone, "You're the one who just had to live in that over priced condo...."

Alice puts her hands up, "I know I know...I'm sorry... that was very wrong of me.....It's just..... that's what I do.....and I'm kind of good at it." Alice states with earnest.

Tasha stares across the table at her girlfriend , "I just think you could do better than that," Alice's jaw drops then clamps shut "Look I got to go" Tasha shoves her binder in a backpack and pulls her wallet out tossing some cash on the table as she stands to leave. "See you tonight?"

Alice is visible piss off , nearly boiling in her seat but hiding it very well, "I'm not sure I have a banquet and evening mixer/meetings I have to attend. I might be late"

Just when Tasha is leaning down to kiss her bye, Alice leans down to pick up her purse. Alice sees Tina and Jenny at the counter and calls out to them as she head over to where they wait in line.

Tasha notices the slight but shrugs her backpack higher on her shoulder and watches her girlfriend walk away without even telling her goodbye before taking her leave of the restaurant.

"Oh my Gawd Tina, you look fabulous" Alice hugs the movie executives neck.

"Wonders what love and happiness can do for the soul." Jenny quips as she blows on her coffee the girl behind the counter just handed her. Giving a slight salute to Alice with her cup, who wiggles her fingers back at the writer.

Tina rolls her eyes but smiles modestly as if it's impossible to deny the truth of the statement.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asks Tina, "I thought you guys lived on the westside?"

"We do.....well during the week we do....most weekends we still spend at the house." Tina pays the girl at the counter and grabs her tray, "It's just easier, since Angelica's school and mine and Bette's jobs are closer to my apartment." The three woman sit at Alice's table.

"I'm directing again" Jenny nearly burst with the excitement as she quietly claps her hands.

Alice is taken back, "Really!"

"YES, Tina has managed to get her studio to re -film Lez Girls ending AND have me direct the final!" Jenny's face is flush with the news.

Alice looks to Tina who is merely chewing her pancakes, "How?"

Tina's jaw works overtime to process the food, using some water to swallow the bite down, "Really it wasn't me." Tina shrugs her shoulders, "Adele's version tested poorly and the press gave a lot of flack at the cliche ending." Pushing her blond bangs behind her ear as she placed an elbow on the table, "Helena was furious....... so I made a simple suggestion, that Helena liked ."

"I bet Aaron was PO'ed" Jenny chimed in happily. Oh so glad that the bastard that fired her was trumped.

Tina was reflective for a second, "Ummm, I think HE was more pissed off when Helena offered ME, his job" A big cat that ate the canary smile on the movie executives face.

"Get out" Alice near hollered.

Jenny gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

Tina wiggled her eyebrows and grinned impishly. "I'm taking it too!"

"Congrats Tina!" Alice is bubbling then looks around in slight confusion, "Well? Where's Bette? We SO should celebrate." a slight childish anticipation to the woman's voice.

Tina suppresses a slight giggle at Alice's behavior, "She has student council on Monday's? But enough about me... what about you missy? Bette told me about the University piece you did... coming up in the world...."

"That she is!" Clea states as she walks up behind Tina who notes Alice's blush and shy smile.

A moment or two passes before Jenny and Tina sorta look at each other in wonderment as to why Alice is so closed mouth then at the stranger. The awkwardness is palatable but still nothing from Alice who just stares at the woman in something just short of agony.

"Hi, I'm Tina Kennard." Tina offers her hand to the woman at her back. "And that's Jenny Shecknear" Jenny gives a slight one motion wave.

"Clea... Clea (forgot last name) .... I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude." Staring at Alice trying to gauge the other woman, "Just wanted to say Hi......" Clea head bob's on it's neck as she starts to walk away.

"Clea is a clothing designer." Alice found her voice. "She designs most of my wardrobe for The Look"

"Clea (—)" as realization dawns on Jenny as the name now has meaning. "I own one of your dresses... the tea length with the ruffles." Jenny's hands indicate her shoulders as she squeezes the air.

"Oh yes, that dress most certainly would look well on you." Clea smiles, "And perhaps an A-line with a low front" scrutinizing the writer with an intensity but of a designer who loved to cloth women as her hand absently taps her chin, " with a waist length trapeze cover."

"Color?"

"Black and smokey gray?" Clea tilts her head, "Yes, defiantly gray."

"Oh my that sounds delightful" Jenny flirting, "Something specific in mind or just free thinking?"

Clea is taken back at the brazened woman, "I...uh" turning toward Alice in slight nervous panic

"Clea is very much an artist Jenny. No telling when or what causes inspiration." Alice explains with a clip tone.

"Um yes.... I tend to just go off on such tangents at the most impromptu moments." Clea shakes her head as if clearing the cobwebs and embarrassment.

"I think its fascinating....I love watching your genius as your mind works." Alice can't help her impish grin as Clea blushes at the remark...but then Alice remembers the audience of her friends and blushes as well and near bites her own tongue.

Jenny raises her brow knowingly then catches Tina's gaze but Tina drops her eyes and simply digs into her breakfast with gusto. The movie exec shakes her head at the writer as if to say 'I don't want to know'.

"Well I need to get my breakfast if I'm ever to make it to work. Tina, Jenny lovely to meet you both." Clea states as she gives a small wave to both women.

Tina's mouth is full and waves back with her fork, "Um huh!" as she chews.

"Same to you" Jenny crosses her leg pointedly and in a sexy husk, "I hope Alice brings you around more often." Jenny turns her head toward Alice watching the TV star squirm a little.

Clea smiles, "Perhaps" and turns toward Alice, "See you at the studio. Hope you all have a good morning." then heads to the counter.

"She's absolutely delicious Alice..... where in the world have you been hiding her?" Jenny needles as Tina keeps her head down but very aware of Jenny's little game. The writers new toy to play with... much like how Tina and Bette use to be.

"I haven't been hiding her?"

"So is she seeing anyone?"

"I uh don't.... uh...I'm not sure."

"Umm, well you know if she's single.... and I'm single...maybe?"

Alice turns a bit too green a frowns, "Well you know I.. I really don't know soo..." shrugging her shoulders. "I really need to get going." Alice stands to leave, "Tina you so have to watch the show today.... Bette made it into the final cut... so check it out."

"Oh I defiently will."

******************************************************************************

The door title plate of the head of studio was being replaced by a maintenance man in a crisp navy blue jumper. Sliding home the new name of Tina Kennard.

At the big mahogany desk was the new head with her Assistant and Executive secretary. Tina was drilling off the varies task needing attention. "Sandy, send legal the contracts.....Kera I want you to....." both woman waited, one then two seconds as the unusual pause had them both looking up from there note pads. Their bosses attention was caught by the computer monitor on her desk....

On the screen....

The crowd of UC happily married same sex couples pan across the screen stopping periodically for comments as Alice as the question over and over again... "What does the right to marry mean to you?" There on the screen the subtitle under the woman Bette Porter, Dean of Arts.

"It's important for the rights of every man and woman be protected under the law regardless of sexual orientation ..to be held equal.. No more, no less." The bright sunlight was being harsh on Bette. Her skin was glowing with sweat and her eyes squinted horribly but she was still gorgeous to Tina.

Alice's voice commented off camera, "How about on a personal level? Does the right to marry effect you and your partners life?"

Tina snorted, "Alice your such a busy body." she muttered under her breath.

"Personally?" Bette was taken off guard her eyes pinning Alice for a second but then scratched her chin as she formed the reply in her head.... "If even for one brief moment in time.... I could be my partners wife in legal matrimony..... I would cherish it.... forever."

Tina swallowed back the emotion then a huge smile slowly curled across her face.

******************************************************************************

Next time on The L Word.......

"Shane, this has to stop." Bette's hard tone echoes in the room.

Alice and Tina standing on the opposite side of the hospital bed.

"Who fucking asked you to care....." Shane lashes out.

"Well I guess it's too fucking bad that we do!" Molly states from the open door.

************************************************************************

"This is really confusing for me." Alice swallows hard....

"I don't want to confuse you Alice." Clea replies as her hand softly brushes back a blond tendril.

***************************************************************************

"Jenny, I think we need to talk?" Niki begins

"There's absolutely nothing to say other than,"Jenny put the bullhorn to her lips right in Niki's face, "ACTION"

***************************************************************************

"I've really been wanting to talk to you..." Bette bites her lip with worry as she looks at Tina.

****************************************************************************


End file.
